Explosive
by kmou
Summary: Oh yes, this was just the beginning to something explosive. Elijah/Hayley (Haylijah). Complete.


**Title**: Explosive (1/1)  
**Author**: kyliemou  
**Pairings**: Elijah Mikaelson/Hayley Marshall  
**Rating**: ADULT/NC-17  
**Summary**: Oh yes, this was just the beginning to something explosive.  
**Type**: Short-Short; 2,372 words.  
**Category(s)**: Romance, Angst, Drama, Strong/Graphic Sexual Content, Strong Language, Canon/Non-Canon.  
**Warnings**: This chapter contains content that may be offensive such as sex. It may also contain spoilers for The Originals.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Originals (or the Vampire Diaries) or any other character, location, or whatever mentioned in the works of Julie Plec and the CW. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made.  
**Author's Note**: I have never watched the Vampire Diaries so forgive me if I don't know the back and side stories to the characters. I'll try to follow the canon as closely as possible, but I'm sure it'll go slightly non-canon. This is just something I hashed out last night in a matter of two hours, and it's been a long while since I've written anything. So forgive me. I'm rusty.

* * *

**Explosive**

As Hayley Marshall watched the people of New Orleans mourn the passing of Father Kieran and celebrate what's left of their fragile lives, she smiled when she felt her baby shift. After tonight, when Father Mikaelson tried to kill her and her unborn child, she never felt more scared. The dead were supposed to stay dead; they shouldn't be allowed to hurt the living. Her hand grazed her stomach, comforting her baby.

Suddenly, Hayley could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It was _him_. She always knew it was him. She didn't need to turn around or have her eyes confirm it. She could just feel his presence after hearing the soft _whoosh_. She couldn't explain it. It was like her body sizzled with electricity whenever he was around. He made her heart beat a little faster, and yet she felt at such ease with him. Something she had never felt before with anyone in her life. Hayley couldn't stop the feelings Elijah Mikaelson stirred in her. With him, she felt less alone in the world, like she belonged. She felt cared about. She felt _safe_.

Truthfully, she was hesitant at first of all these grand promises he made. She couldn't help but wonder why he would be any different from everyone else in her life. She was abandoned when she was born. Her adoptive parents kicked her out as soon as she turned into a wolf. Family are supposed to stick around, but it hasn't been the case for her.

Perhaps it was paranoia or cynicism, but how was she suppose to react when he said: "_I will always protect you. You have my word on that._" Who has ever said those words to her? Who has ever tried to protect her? Everyone she knew ended up hurting her and leaving her alone in the end. But Elijah kept his promise. He gave her a home, promising her and her unborn child a good home. He gave her a family, perhaps a dysfunctional one, but they protect her and her child. He came to save her numerous times, whether she truly needed it or not—"_Forgive me. I thought you were in danger. It appears I was mistaken._" He was willing to stand up to his brother Klaus to protect her—"_Regardless of my brother's intentions, mine remain the same. I said that I would protect you, even if need be from Klaus himself._" He even saved what was left of her wolf family—"_They're safe. All of them._" He always made sure she knew she was not alone, especially during her times of need. Elijah was so unlike her baby's father, Klaus, who was cold, violent and a psychopath. How could she ever had slept with Klaus? Elijah treated her with respect. He cared about what she thought and felt. He never once lied to her, and he was willing to apologize to her. He was a gentleman. He was, what they all call him, the Noble one. They don't make men like him anymore.

As the months went by, she couldn't deny there was something between them. She felt something from the very beginning, but when he comforted her in the pool when Agnes tried to kill her baby and it was his voice—"_Take long, deep breaths. Hayley, look at me._ _Just focus on the sound of my voice_"—that helped her get through it, she knew she wasn't imagining it all. But they never gave into their desires. It was like a soap opera. She was pregnant with Klaus' baby but she was in love with his brother, Elijah. It didn't help that Klaus could snap in any moment, especially if they had gotten together.

Elijah was still silent, but with gentle footsteps towards her, he stood behind her. She was so beautiful, a goddess, standing by the window with the moonlight lighting her skin. Her tousled hair in a ponytail, her slender frame, her flawless skin decorated with freckles, it tortured him that he couldn't touch her.

Hayley felt Elijah walk further into the room, her body tingling at his presence. She sighed at the people down below. "If I died and someone threw a party, I would be so pissed."

Pissed was an understatement for him. Just today alone confirmed that for him. When she wasn't breathing, when Klaus' blood did nothing to revive her, he was torn between worry and anger. Throwing furniture against the wall was child's play compared to what he would have done if she had never woken up. If Hayley died, Elijah would not be able to speak for the actions that would follow. He would go on a rampage, destroying everything and everyone in his path. He would hunt down those who had their hand in her death, and torture them in ways that even Klaus couldn't imagine. He would go mad with rage and lose himself.

Confronted with the thought of her nearly dying, he gulped before responding: "You almost did."

She couldn't bring herself to look at him directly. His voice sounded soft and afraid, on the verge of cracking. He was right. She almost died. She watched from the window as the humans danced and laughed, and suddenly felt angry. Father Kieran died, and these people were having a party. She almost died tonight. Would they have a party too? Would they forget about her as soon as the alcohol and music broke out? Would life continue moving on without her as if she never existed?

"In a thousand years, I can't recall a time I've felt so frightened," said Elijah. He almost lost her tonight. Her and the baby. They were the two most important people to him. They were his family.

He tried so hard to fight his feelings for Hayley. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but she made him feel things he never felt before. Yes, he had loved before, but not like this. Not with Katerina Petrova. Not with Celeste Dubois. Hayley Marshall was strong and fierce—a natural born leader. She was a fighter, almost equal to his own. She was honest and true, never ashamed to speak her mind. She was beautiful and in that beauty, he also saw something fragile about her. Something that made him want to protect her from anything and anyone who wanted to harm her. He wanted to prove to her that he would never abandon her, that he would never hurt her.

Hayley looked down at her feet. Hearing Elijah's words made her realize that life was short. Even though she was a werewolf, her life was fragile, much like the humans. And though Elijah was immortal, he could still feel the pain of losing someone. But specifically, his words told her how he never felt this way before about anyone, how much he cared about her, and how much he would suffer if she had died tonight. If she had died, Elijah would not throw a party. He would be devastated.

Hayley felt Elijah start to walk away. She had to stop him. It was now or never. Perhaps it was the sudden fear of death, the realization of her life almost cut short, that would lead to this very moment, but it felt right. In all her moments of vulnerability, Elijah never took advantage of her. He was too much of a gentleman than to take what he wanted from her. It was up to her.

Elijah didn't want to leave. He almost lost her tonight, and he wanted to stay with her and hold her in his arms forever. But he forced himself. He couldn't stay. This, whatever was between them, could never work. She was having his brother's baby. His brother who would stake him in the heart just to be petty. His loyalty to his brother prevented him from giving into his desires. What else could he do but try to keep his distance? But he failed miserably time after time. He couldn't stay away from her. Like a siren, she lured him in. He was drawn to her, no matter where she was. He would always find her, even in a crowded room. She was always on his mind.

"Elijah," she whispered as she turned around.

Elijah stopped and turned.

Months of long unwavering stares that felt so profound even without dialogue, their mutual desire to create a family for this child, their hidden subtexts of their feelings for one another in the words they spoke, their almost kissing encounters, their passion for one another that could barely be contained... It was all finally boiling over.

At the sight of Elijah's face, Hayley knew what she had to do. His eyes were wide and glistening, as if he had never seen anything more beautiful than she was. His face was hopeful yet vulnerable—loving and afraid, something she had never seen before, something she was sure no one else had ever seen before. She began to walk towards him with determination.

Elijah knew—no, he had hoped what was going to happen would happen. He was always the calm one in the family, the sensible one. But when it came to Hayley, he couldn't control his emotions. He dug his feet into his shoes to keep himself from moving. He wanted to meet her the rest of the way, but he wanted her to be sure of this. He wanted her to make the move. He didn't want to take what wasn't his to take, not without her permission.

Hayley took Elijah's face into her hands and kissed him.

It was explosive. As soon as he felt her lips press against his, he cupped her neck, trying to hold her closer to him. It was finally happening, and one kiss wasn't enough. He needed more. He needed to express all his feelings into this kiss, something he could not do with words. He covered her lips with his, almost desperately, pressing her body against his. He breathed her in, an earthy smell, and felt his groin stir. In this moment, it was as if he had never felt before in all his years of immortality. With her soft breasts pressing against his chest, her soft moans against his lips, his fingers in her silky hair, he never felt more complete. He didn't want to be anywhere else but here.

The warmth of his lips against hers solidified what Hayley knew all along. She was in love with Elijah Mikaelson. She felt alive, tingling with life. His kisses were electric. He tasted of cinnamon and spices—strong. His kisses were that of a wanting man, a man who knew especially what to do with his lips. With his arms around her, she could feel the muscles of his chest underneath his suit. How desperately she wanted to tear off his suit. She wanted to claw the jacket from his body, rip the tie from his neck, and tear his shirt off his shoulders and send buttons flying. She wanted to feel his warm skin against hers. She wanted to feel all of him underneath her fingertips.

Hayley let out a soft moan, her fingers buried deep in his hair, when Elijah sucked in her bottom lip as his fingers massaged the base of her neck. The things this man could do with his lips and hands... With this kiss, she ached for him. She wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and press herself against his cock. She wanted to feel the length of him against her. She wanted his naked body on top of hers, pressing her down into the mattress. She wanted to dig her nails into his ass as he entered her. She wanted to drive Elijah mad by biting his neck. She wanted to satisfy her want of Elijah Mikaelson.

Elijah was addicted. Hayley tasted of vanilla and honey—sweet. He would never be able to get enough of the taste of her. He could easily devour her here, right now, but he didn't want them to go further. One day, but not like this. With one final kiss, his arms tight around her, he reluctantly pulled away, allowing his lips to slowly peel away from Hayley's lips. He missed kissing her already.

Opening his hooded eyes slowly, he took the vision of her in. Her eyes were still closed. Her lips parted slightly, breathless. Her cheeks flushed. He felt his groin tighten. Clenching his teeth, he left the room with a soft _whoosh_.

Back in his room, he leaned against the bedroom door with clenched fists. He wanted her so badly. It took every ounce of his will to disappear from her sight. If he didn't, there was no telling what he would do to her. If she wasn't pregnant, he would have taken her right there. He would have carried her over to the bed where he would slowly peel the restricting clothes from her body, savouring the beauty that she was, and show her how much she meant to him. He wanted to leave marks down her neck and across her body, claiming her as his. He wanted to feel her soft breasts in the palms of his hands and knead them slowly. He wanted to suckle those nipples as his fingers teased her wet folds. He wanted her withering underneath him with passion, moaning his name. He wanted to tease her with his cock till she couldn't handle it anymore and begged him to take her. He wanted to lace his fingers with hers, their eyes focused on only each other, as he took her, long and hard, till they came together in unison. It was a good thing he left when he did. Any longer, he wouldn't be able to stop himself, even in her condition.

Hayley was left standing in the bedroom alone, aching all over. With a shaky hand, she touched her lips with her fingertips and smiled. Now that she had a taste of Elijah, she could never go back. Her swollen lips were still buzzing from Elijah's kisses. Oh yes, this was just the beginning to something explosive.

* * *

**The End**.

Let me know if you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
